Il était tard pour des mots bleus
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Oui c'est du pr9n. 8D Sinon je dois arrêter d'écouter des musiques des années quatre vingt.


Bonjour oui c'est arrivé oui c'est du pr9n.

Alors, qu'on se mette d'accord sur plusieurs points : d'une part, je ne considère pas cette fiction comme un PWP car OUI, si les personnages copulent allégrement, il y a un fucking message derrière, une histoire, et tout le reste

Et sinon bah c'est nul comme d'hab.

* * *

Il était tard. La Nuit recouvrait le monde de son manteau obscur de pauvresse du ciel troué de millions de lumières et d'une plus grosse encore qui, en croissant ce soir-là, illuminait la Terre de sa faible lueur blafarde qui traversait les volets mal fermés. Simple rayon sur le sol, les yeux de John semblaient déjà illuminer la pièce plongée dans une presque noirceur à peine percée par la Lune, malheureux satellite d'une planète condamnée. Mais le regard du jeune homme au-dessus de lui redonnait un peu d'espoir à Karkat – pour la vie, pour le reste-, murmurait de l'amour sans un mot – ils auraient été de trop, sans aucun doute – murmurait sans un bruit autre que sa respiration qui se mélangeait à celle du jeune troll qui plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, avec une tendresse muette, une détresse criante qui formait des larmes rouges qui roulaient sur ses joues, sur le gris de sa peau – lunaire, peut-être ? – et que l'humain, ce sourire triste à mourir scotché aux lèvres, recueillait du bout de sa langue après s'être séparé de celui qu'il aimait.

Il était tard. Mais bien trop tôt à la fin trop tôt pour s'embrasser tout en sachant que la mort est imminente, se coller l'un à l'autre à la recherche d'une chaleur qui peut-être disparaitra le lendemain, le surlendemain, dans les jours à venir teintés du sang des batailles qui font rage entre deux espèces dont ils sont chacun un représentant parce que l'Histoire n'est qu'une boucle infinie qui se termine toujours dans les pleurs et les cris. Parce que l'Histoire reste la même, qu'importe qu'on s'appelle Roméo et Juliette, ou John et Karkat. Et peu importe ce qu'on voudrait y faire s'enfuir, peut-être ? Pour vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche, comme les doux fantasmes décrits ci et là dans des livres sans queue ni tête, sans fondement pour faire rougir une bande d'abruties écervelées qui croient au grand Amour, celui-là à majuscule. Si tout était si simple, ils ne seraient pas là. Pas avec ce sourire, pas avec ces larmes, pas avec ces baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient, longs sans être profonds. Pas avec toute cette tendresse, toute cette douceur, toute cette colère et cette injustice, vicieuse.

Il était tard, quand John glissa une main froide sur une peau plus chaude, brûlante peut-être la fièvre de la nuit ou de ce regard, éclaireurs dans la Nuit brutale et dangereuse, tandis que s'envolaient pour s'écraser sur le sol les premiers vêtements, inutiles bouts de tissus où se sont attachés les regrets, les peines, la peur et les doutes qui enserraient encore les gorges, à les faire étouffer, à les faire mourir. Les baisers se font alors plus profonds, moins hésitants, moins innocents. Ils se séparaient, se recollaient l'un à l'autre en ne laissant qu'un filet de salive à peine pour relier les lèvres qu'ils scellaient encore et encore, à n'en plus avoir de souffle et recommencer toujours, la seule réalité encore valable dans cette petite bulle qu'ils s'étaient créée et qui menaçait d'éclater au moindre faux geste.

Il était tard, quand finalement la langue d'un humain dessina des arabesques humides sur la peau d'une espèce opposée d'autres coutumes, une autre culture, une autre apparence soulignée par ce gris, mais également par deux petites excroissances arrondies, lisses au touché sur le haut de son crâne, trop sensibles, dont la taille changeait d'un individu à l'autre. Et le sang, qui passait de rouille à fuchsia mais n'était-ce pas toujours du sang, toujours du sang qui souillait la terre à la fin ? Celui de Karkat était différent et, rejeté par deux mondes, il avait rencontré John. John aux yeux bleus à perdre la raison. John qui l'avait totalement déshabillé désormais et qui se débarrassait des derniers lambeaux de vêtements qui s'amusaient à séparer leur corps, brûlants de désir, transis d'un désespoir dont on ne peut jamais se défaire totalement, qui demeure comme la malédiction qui peut suivre cet amour qui n'aurait jamais dû débuter. Rien qu'à y penser, l'humain mordait sa lèvre – une petite goutte écarlate coula sur son menton que Karkat essuya du pouce, un regard entendu et des baisers qui reprenaient, qui se volaient, qui s'oubliaient quand un petit cri résonna, entre surprise, plaisir – un mélange subtile, délicieux. Les gémissements emplissaient la pièce brisaient son silence à la fois lourd et tranquillisant qui éclatait parfois quand une bataille raisonnait, quelque part – peut-être dans la ville voisine, peut-être au fond de leur imagination meurtrie par la guerre.

Il était tard. Ou peut-être trop tôt pour beaucoup de choses qui se perdaient. Les yeux de John étaient clos, une main perdue entre les cuisses de Karkat, une autre sur son corps pour l'entendre un peu plus, toujours plus – pour espérer un cri qui résonnerait au fond de ses tympans, au fond de sa tête, au fond de son cœur, comme l'écho incertain de l'instant fragile qu'ils partageaient. Quelques instants à peine pour que son vœu informulé ne soit exaucé et qu'il ne reste sur ses doigts que du rouge éclatant qui souillait également les draps déjà sales dont ils ne s'étaient pas préoccupés. C'était sans nulle-doute une auberge, un hôtel peut-être ils n'avaient jamais su la différence. Abandonné, ils s'y étaient réfugiés, personne n'irait les chercher et si une bombe devait tout de même tomber sur le bâtiment pour le réduire en pièce, ils mourraient l'un contre l'autre, dans le plaisir et l'amour qu'un être peut donner à un autre, sans distinction aucune, d'espèce ou n'importe quel autre critère stupide.

Il était tard mais est-ce que ça leur donnait le droit à tous les autres de les juger ? Qui était-il d'ailleurs, le reste du monde, pour les condamner sans même voir les regards qui se jetaient, emplis d'un amour prêt à imploser pour se montrer sur le devant de la scène de l'Univers, tel qu'il pouvait être ? A en désarmer la plus puissante des armées, à en transcender toutes les définitions existantes, à en rendre les déchirures de la réalité elles-mêmes moins douloureuses que de rester loin seul trop longtemps. Et l'idée germa comme un arbre mort chez l'un comme chez l'autre, un sourire pour se comprendre, pour s'entendre. Tout marchait sans qu'une syllabe ne viole le silence, l'accord muet entre les deux corps qui se collaient l'un à l'autre, se frottaient à la recherche de quelque chose plus important encore que du pur plaisir charnel – juste la présence de la personne qu'on peut aimer, qu'on peut aimer tant que le mot ne voulait plus rien dire, qu'il n'existait pas de description suffisante.

Il était tard et John s'enfonça en lui. Karkat n'émit qu'un petit bruit étouffé par sa lèvre mordue à sang, comme celle de l'humain plus tôt. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. La guerre pouvait aller se faire foutre, les différences raciales pouvaient bien crever, le reste des espèces aussi la Terre pouvait bien exploser qu'ils n'en auraient rien eu à faire. Les mouvements de John étaient lents, empreints d'une douceur pure, où le désespoir n'était plus qu'un souvenir, où de la peine, il ne restait qu'un feu ardent alors que la cadence augmentait, que le plaisir montait jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme, jusqu'à atteindre sa fin dans cette pluie d'étoiles qui se produit quand on parvient au septième ciel pour redescendre sur une Terre qui après semble plus fade, plus vide, qui semble manquer d'un sens qu'elle n'a vraisemblablement jamais eu. Karkat se colla à lui, se laissa aller dans ses bras, les yeux mi-clos qu'il rouvrit pour se perdre dans l'immensité bleue qui semblait briller dans l'obscurité. John lui sourit.

Il était tard et ce sourire était à en crever de joie. A en crever d'un bonheur mélancolique tandis que de gestes rapides, il se redressa et fouilla dans les vêtements au sol pour en ressortir deux armes, parce qu'au bout des arbres morts restent les pendus de la douleur, de cette souffrance qui ne se termine jamais vraiment. De cette incapacité d'être ensemble – alors pourquoi survivre dans un monde où ils risquent de mourir à chaque instant sans avoir jamais la chance de vivre vraiment ?

Il était tard et les « je t'aime » brisaient le silence qui régnait – vrai, limpide, rarissime. Comme si la guerre s'était stoppée le temps d'un adieu. Et les deux corps nus enlacés, les pistolets braqués sur les tempes, et les sourires et les rires et les joies, et peut-être beaucoup d'autres choses à la fin, des plus claires au plus indéfinissables. Et de l'amour. De l'amour à en faire déborder les océans au point de recouvrir les continents, à en tuer toute vie – pour peut-être tout recommencer. Pour peut-être leur laisser une chance.

Il était tard et avant que la balle ne se piège au fond de son crâne pour lui donner un repos éternel qu'il méritait auprès de celui qu'il aimait au-delà des mots, Karkat pensa que si la mer était aussi salée, c'est sans doute pour toutes ces larmes versées au nom des amours qui ne se terminent jamais bien, au nom de ces guerres qui n'en finissent pas de souiller le sol devenu poussiéreux, aride d'une vie comme lassée d'elle-même.

Mais rien n'avait plus d'importance.

Parce qu'il était tard et que dans leur mort et dans le sang qui maculait le lit, ils souriaient de promesses d'éternité.


End file.
